


The Ship with No Beer (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Leia Fee<br/>to the tune of: The Pub with No Beer</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ship with No Beer (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

It's lonesome away from your homeworld and all  
On the flightdeck at night when the aliens call,  
But there's nothing so lonesome so dull or so drear  
Than to fly round in space, on a ship with no beer.

Now Vila is anxious for the soma to come  
With adrenalin too, to relieve the boredom.  
Now Avon's all cranky and Blake's acting queer  
What a terrible place is a ship with no beer.

The Andromedans attack from a planet remote  
Travis led them all here, the nasty turncoat.  
But the smile on their faces soon turn to a sneer,  
When they suddenly realise Star One's got no beer.

We leave Blake and Jenna, gain two new shipmates,  
But Avon goes searching and Blake he locates.  
Alas it's deception though it all seemed so clear  
They're stranded and sadly, Terminal's got no beer.

Dorian tried to kill them, to prolong his own life  
And now on the Scorpio there's a great deal of strife.  
Avon's gone barking and the end's very near,  
And the wine's all run out and the base has no beer.

It's lonesome away from your homeworld and all  
On Xenon at night when the aliens call,  
But there's nothing so lonesome so dull or so drear  
Than to sit in a base, on a world with no beer.


End file.
